


finish it

by tarteauxfraises



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Gen, Implied Relationships, Unrequited longing, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarteauxfraises/pseuds/tarteauxfraises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is just so tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	finish it

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many feelings I just sat down and wrote a thing. ;__;
> 
> This is set during Civil War, based on the events of Civil War #7, told from Tony's point of view.

You are poised above me, crouched over me like some gross parody of what we were before, like this is another round in the boxing ring but for your shield cocked back, held aloft on your arm. You can take something's head off with that shield, I know. You could certainly take off mine.

Steve, I haven't even changed the override codes. You didn't have to compromise the suit; you could have me out and vulnerable in seconds. I used to make jokes about the crunchy outer shellhead with the squishy center. You wouldn't even need your shield then. I know how you've always pulled your punches.

I am tired of playing the villain, Steve, I am tired of playing nice with people we hated. I am tired of hurting people who should be friends, I am tired of the death and the destruction and the chaos, but above all else, Steve, I am tired.

So please, Steve. What are you waiting for?

But you hesitate and there are hands pulling you off and away and I can't

I can't

can't

I can't breathe.


End file.
